


Windows to the Past

by killunary



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, I get really emo every time I think about the scene in Mountain Song, It's almost 5 in the morning like I hate this cuz my brother said the only, Lol like I deadass don't mean to stay up so damn late, and on the other she's sad and frustrated because them being together, conflicted because on one hand she's happy Killua feels the same way, means her death and lemme stop cuz I'm gettin in my feelings, morning and I called him a false assumin ass nigga but omg he was kinda right!!, reason I took a nap like 7 hours ago was so I could stay up til like 5 in the, where Killua catches up to Canary after she runs off because she feels so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 16:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10835391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killunary/pseuds/killunary
Summary: Her screams never stopped chilling his body to the bone.





	Windows to the Past

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic came to me after I got done reading details about Killua's childhood that can be found in the hxh novels co-written by Togashi. All that I'd read was really interesting and went to show just how awful of a home the Zoldyck Household was for Killua and just how awful and manipulative his family was but the tidbit that stood out to me the most was the one where Kikyo tortured Canary with electric whips for being "negligent toward Killua". Killua tried stopping Kikyo by grabbing on to the whips and wouldn't let go until blood started gushing from his ears and his hands started smoking. Silva's ass better hope my hands don't ever end up around Kikyo's neck cuz I'm not letting go unless someone chops my hands off. But what the fuck did she mean by "being negligent toward Killua"!? Like bitch, u literally didn't want Canary to befriend your son so wouldn't her being supposedly "negligent" toward Killua actually be in your best interest, since you're so deadset on Killua having no friends!? But yeah, the Zoldycks, minus Killua, Alluka, and Kalluto, are garbage. To all tuning into this fic, I hope y'all enjoy it.:)

“C-Canary?”

           

Tears upon tears streamed down Killua’s childlike face, lips parted, eyes wide with fear as he stared at the girl he’d unsuccessfully attempted to befriend months back. She was still, so very still and it terrified him. He needed her to move. She lay on her side in a pool of her own blood, the back of her white shirt ripped to shreds, stained with blood, and charred black. Mama had done this to her. He could still hear Canary’s pained, blood curdling screams as Kikyo cruelly and relentlessly cracked the electric whips against her back. Killua had quickly intervened, grabbing on to the whips and refusing to let go, ignoring the excruciating pain in his hands. The pain he felt didn’t matter, ending Canary’s pain did.

           

“Canary,” Killua whimpered, voice shaky. “W-Why aren’t you moving?”

           

Kikyo sighed. “Kil, I had no choice but to punish her.”

           

Killua ignored the woman, rushing over to Canary’s side. “Canary!” His hands shook uncontrollably as he slowly set them down on her arm, shaking the girl. “Please wake up, Canary!”

           

“Kil,” Kikyo sighed. “Kil, she’s dead.”

           

Killua suddenly felt sick, bile rising up his throat. N-No… She couldn’t be dead! Killua turned the unmoving girl over on her back, gripping her arm tightly at the sudden realization that she was cold, _deathly_ cold. And her face… It was so pale! Killua swallowed, still shaking and tears still streaming down his face as he lowered his head down until he had his ear resting on her chest. God, he was gonna throw up. She wasn’t breathing!

           

“She had potential. It’s such a shame.”

           

Killua sobbed violently into Canary’s chest.

           

“Killua!”

           

Killua’s eyes snapped open, the man shooting up into the sitting position. His cheeks were wet with his own tears, eyes wide, chest heaving, body slick with sweat.

           

“Killua?”

           

He turned his head, staring into the worried eyes of Canary. More tears fell from his eyes. He pulled Canary into him, burying his face in her neck.

           

Canary blinked, quickly recovering from her surprise and returning Killua’s embrace, though hers was lacking in desperation. He was shaking. His nightmare must’ve been awful. “You were saying my name over and over in your sleep.”

           

She was so warm. She was breathing, too, Killua able to feel her heartbeat drumming against his chest. He said in a quiet, quivery voice, “You were dead, Canary.”

           

Canary rubbed comforting circles into his back.

           

Killua sniffled, the tears never letting up. He opened his eyes, cold rage in them. “ _That woman_ murdered you. I hate her.”

           

There was still hurt and sadness in his voice but the anger easily outweighed them both.

           

“I hate mother so much,” Killua hissed, nails digging into Canary’s back. Killua grit his teeth, angry tears building up in his eyes. “She hurt you because of _me_! You didn’t do anything wrong!”

           

Canary lidded her eyes slightly. Ah, so that’s what he was talking about. The electric whips… Scars still decorated her back from the whippings. Sometimes Killua would gently run his fingertips down each one. She never needed to turn around and look at his face to know that he donned a guilt ridden expression every time he did so.

           

He refused to close his eyes for the rest of the night, afraid that if he did then he’d relive that awful nightmare again. He held Canary closer than he ever had before, listening to her even breathing, silently vowing that he’d kill his mother if she ever tried hurting her again. And _that_ was a promise he’d keep.

**Author's Note:**

> To all who made it to the end of the fic, I hope y'all enjoyed it.:) Feedback of any kind is very much appreciated.:)


End file.
